tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Harvest
Fate/Harvest (フェイト/ ハルベスト, Feito/Harubesuto) is a planned light novel series written by 3-Kizuna, under the pseudonym Aoi Shirobane. The story takes place in Jindai City wherein the Yatogami and Hishōin families create their own Holy Grail War in hopes to make their Shintoism beliefs a reality and to gain power that would surpass over the other mage families active. It also resolves in the disputes between the two families in terms of becoming the next ruler of the city. Story Setting The story sets itself in the fictional core city of Jindai (神台市, Jindai-shi) that is run and shared by two families: the Yatogami and the Hishōin. It is also at this very city that the Holy Grail War - named by the families as the Banquet Holy Grail War - takes place with their heirs fighting each other to be the next ruler of the city while at the same time, offering whatever bloodshed in the war in hopes to please their gods. However, to be able to pull off such a feat, the two families decided to make use of the concept of creating Pseudo-Servants to further their goals. As such, Servants summoned in this particular Holy Grail can use their Master's bodies like it's their own. Plot Characters Yatogami Family Toya Yatogami (夜刀神 冬夜, Yatogami Tōya) :The youngest son of the Yatogami family and the Master of Saber. He's a blunt and an emotionally detached boy who wants nothing to do with the Holy Grail War that his family set up for their own benefits, and just wishes to connect and befriend others. However, due to his family's upbringing, only a few people were able to approach him without feeling fearful of the possibility of being punished by his own family. Due to his near antisocial personality, Toya has a rather sour relationship with his older brother, Yuya, despite wanting to bond with him for a very long time. Saber :Susano-o ( ), the god of the seas and storms in Japanese mythology, is Toya's Servant in the Banquet Holy Grail War. He is one of the most powerful servants to have ever been summoned despite having his name tainted by his past actions. True to his legend, Saber is very skilled in numerous combat skills, particularly in swordsmanship, that he can easily defend Toya with ease when the situation calls for it. Although he sought atonement for his impulsiveness, Saber is rather arrogant and proud of himself which will often lead him to demand others to call him 'Lord/Master'. His Noble Phantasm is Ame-no-Habakiri. Yuya Yatogami (夜刀神 幽夜, Yatogami Yūya) :The eldest son of the Yatogami family and the Master of Assassin. Unlike his brother, Yuya has a more brash and icy personality due to his family focusing more on Toya to become the perfect heir. Because of this, he has the tendency to give people the cold shoulder often, which becomes one of the things that made his relationship with his younger brother sour. This only heightens further because of his jealousy and bitterness at being given the role as the backup in case something happens to Toya. Assassin :Tsukuyomi ( ), the god of the moon and Susano-o's older brother in Japanese mythology, is Yuya's Servant in the Banquet Holy Grail War. Being the brother of Amaterasu and Susano-o, Assassin is rather powerful for his class, yet some of his powers are sealed due to his overwhelming grief of being separated from his wife. He chose to make amends by being loyal to his Master. Similar to Yuya, Assassin is jealous of his brother to the point of holding a grudge against him. His Noble Phantasm is Moonlit Lullaby. Manabu Yuzuki (夕月 学, Yuzuki Manabu) :The family butler who, like Yuya, serves as a backup whose sole purpose is to serve as a secondary magical energy supply. Manabu underwent bodyguard training to condition his body and mind to serve Toya. However, his personality is that of a shy and overprotective boy. His magical circuits were considered to be of high degree enough to aid in the fast recovery of both Masters and Servants. Hishōin Family Yayoi Hishōin '(日槍院 弥生, ''Hishōin Yayoi) : '''Lancer :Iwanagahime ( ), the goddess of immortality and longevity, and Sakuyahime's older sister in Japanese mythology, is Yayoi's Servant in the Banquet Holy Grail War. Satsuki Hishōin '(日槍院 五月, ''Hishōin Satsuki) : '''Caster :Sakuyahime ( ), the goddess of cherry blossoms, volcanoes and Mount Fuji, and Iwanagahime's younger sister in Japanese mythology, is Satsuki's Servant in the Banquet Holy Grail War. Others Teishi Hirukabe (昼壁 停止, Hirukabe Teishi) :An alchemist from Atlas Institute sent to investigate the Banquet Holy Grail War. Berserker :Kagutsuchi ( ), god of fire, blacksmiths and potters in Japanese mythology Archer :Ōkuninushi ( ), the god of nation-building, farming, business, and medicine in Japanese mythology, is an independent Servant summoned by an unknown Master. He is Saber's son-in-law through his marriage with his daughter, which effectively makes him the Emperor of Izumo after him, prior to his abdication that rendered him as the leader of the earth deities in Japan. Till this day, he is still revered as one of the most important gods. Rider :Inari ( ), the god of foxes, fertility, and abundance in Japanese mythology, is an independent Servant summoned by an unknown Master. He is the son of Saber (Susano-o) with his second wife, Kamuōichihime, but Rider doesn't really care about this information. Though mostly a peaceful Servant, Rider tends to be at odds with Archer due to his free-spirited and trickster personality (something that was passed on from his father), and purposely angers Archer for his own amusement. Trivia * The reason for the series being named as Fate/Harvest is because the Banquet Holy Grail War serves as a sort of offering to the Shinto gods, and to see who is truly worthy of surviving the whole battle royale. * Most of the characters in the roster have siblings or are related to one another. ** Saber (Susano-o) and Assassin (Tsukuyomi) are siblings through their father, Izanagi. ** Lancer (Iwanagahime) and Caster (Sakuyahime) are siblings through their father, Oyamatsumi. ** Toya and Yuya are biological brothers. The same could be said for Yayoi and Satsuki but they were born with different mothers. ** Archer (Okuninushi) and Rider (Inari) are siblings-in-law due to Archer's marriage with Saber's daughter. ** Berserker (Kagutsuchi) is the estranged older brother of Saber (Susano-o) and Assassin (Tsukuyomi) through their father, Izanagi. * All Servants summoned in the Banquet Holy Grail War are from Japanese mythologies during the Age of Gods, causing most of them to have a high amount of Authority to be summoned normally. This is the main reason why the concept of Pseudo-Servants is heavily used since this not only lowers their Authority, but it also seal some of their powers to prevent the Grail from summoning Counter Guardians. * The name of the city comes from the kanji Jin/Kami (神) and Dai (台), which literally means God's Table when put together. Category:3-Kizuna Category:Fate/Harvest